His cold silver eyes
by KateandJ
Summary: "I Know you are here Granger." He said softly and reached out his hand. Hermione began to panic. Draco waved his hand out in front of him until he touched the wall. He reached around for a minute, softly singing "Here kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty."  Dark themes. Not for under the age of 16.
1. Chapter 1

His cold Silver Eyes chapter one revised.

A/N: Hi. I moved the story here to my sister and I's profile. Thank you for being so patient. The next chapter will be up soon.

This story is currently being edited. I apologise for any mistakes you may see, I'm trying my best to get them all fixed. I'm still a young author and my sister and I are humans so we make mistakes but we always fix our mistakes.

Thanks to Jmccoy for being such a wonderful Co author!

enjoy

OoOo

Chapter one : Lust

D POV:

Hermione Granger! The smartest student at Hogwarts and he always came second. Always! It was infuriating! No mater how hard he tried he could never beat her. She would always place first even if only by a few points and the embarrassment of a muggel born girl outshining him, the infamous Draco Malfoy a pureblood extrodiner in his prime, had nearly cost him his image in the wizarding world.

Draco knew he was just as brilliant as she was and he didn't need a test or professor to tell him so. But aforementioned, Hermione was a muggleborn, she didn't come from a wizarding family. She had to work to get to where she is now. She had to do lots of research about spells and potions and magic before she went to Hogwarts, she had to practice, she didn't have magical parents to help her learn to use magic.

But never the less, she always bested him, she knew she was clever and liked to remind everyone and that pissed him off! Gripping the firewhisky glass he had in his hand, silver eyes hardening in annoyance. Hermione Granger was the most infuriating witch he had ever met! With her bushy hair, baggy robes, big doe like hazel eyes, and pale pink lips.

He loved the way she chewed her pink plump bottem lip when she was in thought or when she got a difficult spell right on the first try or when she got a spark in her bright hazel eyes when she read or did something she liked. Hermione Granger was utterly fascinating.

He had always been attracted to her eyes and the innocence they held. But then a devilish smirk found It's way to his lips. He would make her pay. For everything! For always being better at magic, always being smarter, always being in the spotlight, making him feel this all consuming obsession towards her, making him feel he had to torment her and her friends just to get her to look at him.

The glass shattered under Draco's grip. Some shards digging into his palm. Blood ran down his arm and he stared at it with cold gray eyes, showing no emotion at all. He felt no pain. He felt nothing. Waving his hand the blood and the glass vanished as did the deep cuts on his palm.

Frowning he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He hasn't understood since third year. Ever since the Mudblood punched him he has had this disturbing obsession with her and it's grown every single day since. No one could resist Draco Malfoy! All women loved him! His beautiful pale skin, shoulder length platinum blond hair, great athletic body, and haunting steel gray eyes that could hypnotize any woman he wanted. All except Hermione Granger.

Women swooned in his presence and would do anything to get his attention. All but Hermione, the one woman he wanted to give all of his attention to had no interest, she was a mystery to to him. He hated that he couldn't charm or seduce the secrets out of her but he, Draco Malfoy had always loved a good challenge and she was his mystery to solve.

He hated the fact that she completely ignored him now a days, even when he tormented her. It was getting to him! She would pretend as if he were a mere speck of dust floating in the air, pretend to be completely oblivious to his presence no matter his efforts or taunting or egging on to make her expolde and finally acknowlage him.

His faustration was at an all time high. Dark, powerful magic swilled around him. He had to work hard not to let it project out to anyone in the common room. No one dared to ignore him! That witch was his and no one, not even her, was going to get in his way. She belonged to him! Even if she didn't know it yet... A Malfoy always get what they want and he wanted Hermione Granger.

OoOo

"Another day's work done." Hermione yawend as she shut a huge library book that read 'Guide to dangerous plants and how to use the safely. ' It has been only a few weeks since she found out that she was chosen to help track down and remove the Rexifelia Moondust flower, an extremely rare flower that bloomed only once a year, deep in the forbidden forest.

The flower was beautiful. The petals are dark blue with one deep red tear drop in the middle of each petal. This flower was a good healing herb, used in many potions to help heal terminally sick people. But it is also very dangerous if not harvested with the necessary care. The petals are covered with a posion that, if not washed properly before being added to the potions, is very deadly if consumed

Hermione's research had been paying off and she felt that she would be ready in a few weeks time to harvest these flowers safely. Stuffing her parchment, ink, and quills into her bag she waved her wand and all the books she had been reading floated back to the shelf where they belonged.

Yawning again she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and threw it over her. She knew Madam Prince was already gone but she couldn't risk being caught by Filch or prefect patrolling, even if she was Head girl. Each student still had a cerfew after runing their rounds. She made sure she was fully covered and then walked out of the library and headed for her dorm.

As she walked down the dark, chilly corridor she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her. Looking up she saw the person she hated more than anyone in the world. Draco Malfoy!

"Are you kidding me?" she breathed out as she glanced at her watch. She saw that it was 1a.m. Hermione was trying to walk very quietly around him when he suddenly stoped and spun around to face her. He couldn't see her of course, so for a moment he stood there very alarmed, with his wand in his hand, looking angry, and ready to fight off an army. He took a step toward her. She carefully and quietly took a small step back. Now she had Draco standing only a few inches away from her and she held her breath as to not make any noise. Surely as the sun would rise, if he caught her he would do everything he could go get her into trouble.

He breathed in deeply a few times. A smirk grew on his lips and his gray eyes grew dark . "I know you're here Granger. I can smell your intoxicating perfume. Show yourself to me beautiful." Draco said as he took a few steps forward. Hermione ducked for cover behind a suit of armor. Draco, however, walked straight to her.

She held her breath and prayed for him to go away but he didn't. She could see the look on his face and it told her he was enjoying this little game of hide and seek. He waved his wand and said, "Revelio." When nothing happened she could see him become a bit angry. Hermionie thanked Godric that the Harry's cloak was immune to revealing spells. But that didn't mean she was in the clear. Malfoy could still find her. He breathed deeply again. "I Know you are here Granger." He repeated softly and reached out his hand. Hermione began to panic and pressed herself as far as she could away from his grasp. Draco waved his hand out in front of him until he touched the wall. He reached around for a minute, softly singing "Here kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty." Until he felt something that felt like silk. He pulled it down slowly and revealed a scared Hermione huddled in the corner

He smirked in victory as he leaned in toward her, he was so close to her that he could see the flecks of gold that rimmed around the irises of her big hazel eyes. "Gotcha!" He breathed in her ear. Hermione was shocked stupid, and try as she might, she could not get her feet to move. "What do we have here? Hmm? You seem to be in a rush to get somewhere. Were you somewhere you weren't supposed to be and that's why you had to wear that cloak to not be seen?" Draco taunted as he put both of his hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders, pressing his body closer to hers. Her breath hitched.

Draco kept her trapped against the wall. Hermione breathed in a slow calming and licked her dry lips, racking her brain for an excuse but the best she could come up with was "It's none of your business Malfoy. Why are you up and out of your room so late? Your rounds ended hours ago. I could get you in as much trouble as me!" Hermionie challenged. Draco's smirk never left his face. "I actually still happen to be on patrol." He retorted. His cold silver eyes boring into her bright hazel ones. He was right, she knew that Malfoy had full right to punnish her as he saw fit, he was Head Boy after all. "What do you want Malfoy? If you want to dock points or give me detention go ahead and then leave me alone!" Hermione sneered.

Draco raised a pale brow. "Ten points from Gryffindoor just for challenging me and-" As he ran his hand up her stomach to the valley between her perfect breasts. "-For being such an irresistible witch, ten more points." he finished. He was breathing heavily as if he were having trouble controlling himself. Hermione was outraged and disgusted by his behavior and slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you ever touch me again! EVER!" She was too scared and angry to be utterly shocked by what was happening. She thought to herself that she just might faint later when she thought back on this moment and she had calmed down a bit.

Draco's laugh could have been concidered demonic as he pushed her into the wall using his body, trapping her. She fought against him, but no avail. He grabbed her writs and pinned them above her head as he stuck his face into her wild and silky hair and breathed her in.

"You are scaring me Draco! Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Hermione pleaded. Tears streaming down her face. For the first time since she'd met Draco Malfoy she was truly afraid of him. Afraid of where he seemed to be taking this. Terrified by the fact that she seemed to be getting turned on by this animalistic side of him. He sniffed her hair like a blood hound. Draco slowly dragged his lips and tongue down her neck and planted soft kisses all over her neck shoulder. "Please Draco… Please stop… This is too evil even for you. I don't believe for a second that you would do this to me. I know you hate me but do you hate me so much that you would hurt me in this way?" Hermione pleaded weakly. Finally his head shot up. His hands started to tug on her robes. She gasped and started to fight. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Hermione yelled and cried as he started to loosen her shirt. Looking at her with lust in his eyes he riped the rest of the shirt open, sending a few buttons flying.

Hermione stared at him with fear. "Draco please! You are not this type of person! Please let me go? I'll keep this between us just please don't go any further than this please I'm…" Draco cupped a breast, kneeding hard. "You're what? A virgin? Oh please love. It's obvious, the way you wear your clothes, the way you walk, and most definitely the way you fight off any sexual flirtations!" Draco laughed softly in her face.

Hermionie breathed hard in a panic. He smelt of mint, parchment, and firewhisky. The heavenly smell filled her nostrils as he leaned in closer so that he almost touched his nose to hers. Hermione had to stop herself from burying her nose in his neck. She looked up at him in fear. This made him smile wider as he lowered his head to her breasts.

Her breath hitched as he waved his hand and her bra was gone. Taking her pink nipple between his fingers, he teasingly pinched and rolled it, all the while grinning. Hermione shut her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering. Draco's brows fused, he wanted a reaction from of her and he was going to get one.

So he pinched a little harder and started to lick and gently sucked her other nipple, bringing it slowly into his mouth. Hermione couldn't hold back the moan that slipped passed her lips and that scared the hell out of her. "STOP!" She screeched as she tried to pull away from hin but no avail.

He bit her nipple in protest and went on sucking, leaving a mark on her breast, ending with a painful bite. Smiling he looked her in the eyes saying "Now, I have marked you as mine!"

Hermionie did not find this pleasurable anymore she only found this downright painful. She let her head rest against the wall and waited for him to release her.

To Draco it was a bliss, he finally got to taste her, the one he had been thinking about since third year. She tasted sweet like strawberry. Her pleading only gave him more fuel to continue his attack.

The pain stopped as Draco left her breast and attacked her mouth, his lips were hard on hers. He moved so fast that it surprised her and gave him the opening he needed to plunge his tounge into her hot, wet mouth. He was in heaven!

He seductively sucked her bottom lip between hi teeth and held it there for only a moment before kissing down her neck. "Stop. Please Draco. Please stop." She whispered and surpisingly he did.

Hermione stared at him in fear and shock as her mind processed what just happened between them. Hot anger clawed it's way up her chest. "I hate you Malfoy!" She spat and pushed him off of her, he stumbled a bit backward but the smug look of triumph never left his face. She bolted down the hallway, chocolate curls flying behind her and the invisibility cloak lay forgotten by the suit armour. Draco bent down and picked it up, the material soft to the touch.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, a small smile on his lips. "Sleep well Hermione my love." He whispered softly as he turned on his heel to walk down the corridor. A deadly smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

His Cold silver eyes chapter two :

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait... I hope this chap will pick up your spirit.

Thanks to my wonderful big sister Jodi for being an amazing Co author. You rock girl!

Enjoy

OoOo

Normal POV:

Days had passed since the incident between Hermione and Draco. Draco was as smug as ever, smirking at her when she caught his eye, brushing "accidently.."against her when they walked passed each other in the hallways. The presence of him was just as unerving and downright fraustrating as ever. More so now since the incident in the hall the other night, he was frightening but for some odd reason her body responded to his and that scared the crap out of her. She just couldn't make sense of it. She shouldn't feel this way toward him, he harassed her for Merlin's sake!

Hermione had never been more on edge as she were now. She was confused at Malfoy's behaviour. Just a week ago he despised her and liked to remind her everyday. Their rivalry was fueled by hatred, or so she once thought. He bullied her relentlessly and was down right evil about it, and for some reason it hurt down to her core and she never could understand why it bothered her so much. She nevered cared what people said or thought about her before, then Draco Malfoy came into the picture and made her feel so small and insecure.

What really frightened her was how unpredictable Draco's behavior was when it came to her. One minute he's a pompous pureblood prat and the next he's this cruel, dark, but sexy man who takes pleasure in harrassing her late at night. His personality had changed over the years. He went from loud mouth whimp to an arrogant, confident , cruel assehole in a matter of 5 years... strange. Even more strange was the fact that she was so attracted to him. And those eyes! Those silver pools that were hypnotic and she would swear that he sees straight down to her soul and knows that secretly she wants him. But he craved her pain as much as he craved her body.

Hermione walked into lunch feeling happier then she had before. She had two hours of Arithmancy lessons, Malfoy free because he had Divination at the same time she had Arithmancy. It was the only subject she didn't have with him so she could relax a bit. But she knew when lunch ended she would become her usual gloomy self like she had been the last three days. As she walked she caught Malfoy ogiling her again. She tried her best to not notice. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as walked into the room determined. 'That basterd isn't going to ruin my mood. Not today!' She thought and strode confidently past the Slytherin table . She saw Malfoy looking her up and down and and thier eyes met again. Misty brown clashed with ice cold silver. Hermionie held his gaze as she glared at him with determination, anger, and a very small amount of lust. 'LUST!' she mentally scoled herself. 'How in the hell can I possibly feel anything other then pure unadulterated anger for this...this...evil bastard?' she continued scolding herself. And she was angry. Angry that he made her feel that way! But she absolutely refused to cower down or brake eye contact as she had done the past few days. Hermione Granger was no coward!

'You don't scare or intimidate me Draco Malfoy! Not anymore, Enough is enough!' She thought. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, his eyes went from observing and approving to umamused and a promise of cruelty in a matter seconds. But Hermione chose to ignore. As the saying goes ' Ignorance is a bliss'. She caught his eye again, he looked downright murderous. She hurumped and stuck her nose up in the air. 'Let him try. I'll show him.' she thought to herself.

She plonked down on the closest empy seat that happend to be next to a boy named Eric. He was quiet and reserved but very smart. He had dark hair that curled at nape of his neck, piercing aqua eyes, and tanned olive skin. He was very handsome but had a girlfriend which was a good thing. Otherwise Hermione would still think he was gay.

He was deep in concentration, trying to solve his Arithmancy problem. He didn't even notice when she sat down. Hermione looked over curiously into his book, spoting the problem in seconds but didn't say anything, not wanting to intrude. That would just be plain down rude. Helping herself to some pudding she tried not to notice him doing the problem over and over again. It was becoming harder to ignore that he kept missing the mistake and it was knawing at the edge of her last nerve. Only when he gave out a sigh of fraustration and threatened to leave it unsolved did she finally give in.

Leaning over she snatched his pencil from him, "Look, you just have to devide the 50 by the 5 then carry it over to the 2. Then work out the rest here. There you go." Hermione finnished scribbling down the answer and handed him his pencil. He looked down at his parchment in suprise.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing she was rude and apologized. She braced herself for a scolding for being a ' Know - It- All'. But Eric suprised her when he glanced up at her with smile tugging at the end of his lips instead of a sneer. "It was that easy huh?" He asked. Hermione breathed a small and soft sigh of relief. "Thanks by the way." He added as he packed his parchement and text book in his bag, "I'm Eric. I don't even have to ask who you are. You're Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age. Nice to finally get to talk to you, excuse my rudeness from before but you seemed to be pretty well guarded by your friends so I haven't tried to make a conversation before." He held out a hand. Hermione blushed, her cheeks flamming. 'Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid...' She thought as she came up with a reply.

"The pleasure is all mine Eric. I knew your name as well, you're quite the intelligent one yourself. Thanks but flatery isn't necessary." Hermione replied taking his hand in hers and shaking firmly, ignoring how good his skin felt. He smiled. His smile was breathtaking and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. He had an easy going personality and a friendly aura. "Well we have Ancient Runes now, may I accompany you?" He asked polietly and offered an arm as he stood, beaming down at her. She accepted. "Of course, if you don't mind walking with a Know-It-All" She offered lightly as she grabbed her bag. "Hope your girlfriend won't mind." She added. " I don't think she will, we broke up." He told her, his smile a little bigger and a hopeful look in his eyes.

A cheeky smile played on his lips as they left the Great Hall. Having ignored Malfoy all trough lunch, she felt lighter when she had her arm linked with Eric's. Though Hermione missed the heart stopping glare that followed her from a certain blonde.

OoOo

The grass outside was clammy as Hermione and Eric sat down by the Black Lake doing their Potions essay together. They chatted about what remedies were the best for diffrent types of flu and how they loathed Snape with every fiber of their being. They were soon laying next to each other laughing. Eric did impersonations of Snape which had Hermione rolling with laughter. Soon tears were rolling down her cheeks, her sides and ribs were hurting and her stomach was aching because she was laughing so hard. She was gasping for breath. "No more! I can't breath!" She wheezed. Their laughter faded in the cool air of the night as they calmed down. They grew quiet as looked at the stars, watching them shimmer in the sky. Hermione ran the events of the day in her mind. She really enjoyed Eric's company, she found him a very easy person to get along with and the also had a few things in common. She felt herself start to develop a small crush on the goofy, curly and dark haired boy that lay beside her underneath the night sky, bathing in the warm glow of the pale moon. But soon after she felt herself day dreaming about a certain handsome devil, strings of thoughts and memories would fload her brain about Malfoy. His silver eyes staring at her, boring into her soul, platinum blond hair that framed the sides of his god like face. The way his hard muscles had fely when he had pressed himself so deliciously into her body the previous night. His long pale pianist like fingers that burnt circles into her skin. Heat pooled somewhere deep in her stomach as she swallowed hard.

"We should get back. Dinner is about to start." Eric's soft voice pulled her away from her torturous musings. She glanced up at him with a tight lipped smile as she met his uniquely coloured aqua eyes that seemed to sparkle beautifully in the moon light and he looked even more handsome. He looked like he wanted to kiss her but he decided against it and got up, he offered a hand, she smiled and accepted it. When they walked through the oak doors of the Great Hall, Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He was glaring at her, his mouth pressed in a straight line, his nostrils flaring in rage, and his knuckles were turning white as he griped the fork he was holding in his hand. He was pissed! She could feel his hot jealousy buring holes through her scull.She shivered, not liking the way he was staring at her with daggers in his eyes. She hurried towards the Gryffindoor table, draging poor Eric behind her.

"Hey, hey, Ow! Hermione! What's the matter?" He asked as he fell into his seat, rubbing his shin which he had slamed into the table's edge as he was being manhandled by a panic stricken Hermione Granger. "Oh no! I'm sorry. " She apologized as she realized what her flurry of panic had done. Taking his hand away, she inspected his now swollen shin. An angry purple bruise was forming. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the wound, she muttered a spell and the swelling went down as the bruise vanished. "Wow!" He breathed, looking up at her. "You really are amazing." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione froze as heat rose to her cheeks. "No, I'm just plain ol' Hermionie Granger. As proffesor Snape would say: An insuffreble Know-It-All."

He shook his head in disagrement. "No ...stop belittling yourself Hermione." He said softly and she blushed even more. The akwardness was getting to her and she needed a destraction. "We should eat." Hermione offered, grabing some steak and piling her plate full. He smiled at her, also helping himself to some food. Hermione ignored Malfoy who was obviously trying to burn asforementioned, a hole through the back her head. If looks could kill...

" So um, you know the Hogsmead outing is tommorow and I uhh, was wondering if you would like to accompany me? It's okay if you don't. I mean, I'm boring and will probably be in the sweet shop most of the time an-" Hermione cut off his rambling. "-Of couse, I would love to join you Eric. We are friends and you're not boring. I've quite enjoyed myself today with you. So never think that I think you are borning because you're not." She said sweetly. A blush rose to his cheeks as he looked down at his plate.

"Okay then. I will meet you at the libary then. How's ten o'clock sound?" He offered with a small smile. Hermione smiled back. "Sounds like a plan partner." She joked in a cowboy accent. They laughed and finnished their dinner in silence.

OoOo

Dpov:

He watched as she entered the Great Hall for lunch. He knew she had just come from Arithmany, the only subject he doesn't share with her...for now. Her face was dull as she walked past him, her robes belowing behind her as she made her way to her table of red and gold. For a second smirk appeared on his face, she was cowering, trying not to look at him again like she had been doing for the past three days. But suprise caught him when she looked straight into his face as she passed. Their eyes met and she was glaring at him. The smug smirk vanished and anger poked around in his chest, she was challenging him, defying him. His eyes showed coldness and cruelty as he watched her sit down next to a Gryffindoor boy named Eric. He watched as she looked over into his book, helping him with his homework. The way he looked up at her and smiled. Malfoy didn't know what they were talking about, but loathed every second of it. How dare she!? How dare he even look or talk to what's was HIS!

He gripped his fork so hard he bent it as he watched them with jelously. Rage burning in his chest as he watched HIS woman talk to another man. He was glaring holes in the man's head, resisting the urge to walk over there rip Eric's throat out with his teeth then bend her over the table, taking her right there in front of everyone so that they would see who she belonged to! His magic was crackeling dangerously around him. "Easy Draco, just let it go." Blasie said as he gripped his arm trying in vain to calm his best friend down. Blasie was the only one other then Draco's father who knew how he felt about Hermione. He ground his teeth so hard they was sure to shatter under the pressure.

He watched as they made small talk and then left together. Once they were out of sight he got up and stomed out, strateling the Slytherins as well as the rest of the Hogwarts students in his wake. He pushed a sixth year Ravenclaw out of his way as he stormed out of the entrence. Pure rage and agony churning in his chest as he made his way to the common room.

As he stood in the common room he saw Adrian, Marcus and Theo sitting there playing chess. "Hey Draco. What's the matter with you?" Theo asked. Draco's chest was heaving as he tried to control himself. His magic ready to lash out dangerously at anyone. "Get out." He whispered in a low dangerous voice. Theo laughed and made his way over to him." No way man, we're playing a very intense game of chess." He joked. Draco growled and grabbed him by the coller, shoving him up against the wall. "Hey Draco, man calm down." Adrian and Marcus rushed over trying to get Draco off of Theo.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Draco snarled, his lips in an ugly sneer. He let go of Theo and the three wizards ran out of the room, knowing better then to antagonize Draco further. Draco took deep breaths trying to calm himself, his magic was breaking free from his control and he yelled out in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

His Cold Silver Eyes chapter three:

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long update. I had exams so it was hard for my sister and I to write because I am mainly so busy.

Thanks to my sister Jmccoy, for being an amazing sister as well as Co author. Please enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to J. K Rowling, We merely own the story line and plot with Eric our own made up character.

Warning: There is disturbing content. Skip if you can't handle it

OoOo

Hermione awoke in her bed with a start, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Glancing over to her alarm clock she had on her bedside desk, she noticed that it was 5:30 in the morning. Trying to run a hand through her bushy hair was a nearly impossibility so with an annoyed grunt she slipped off the side of her bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once inside, she locked the door and slipped off her clothing, charming it to fold itself up neatly before resting in the laundry basket. Hermione had been called an insufferable perfectionist by many of her fellow female Gryffindor's but quiet frankly, she didn't care! After setting the shower water at the right temperature, she opened the curtain and stepped under the warm relaxing spray, letting it ease her mind as she closed her eyes, letting out yet another sigh.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo her mother had bought her for Christmas, she lathered her hair, trying hopelessly to tame her untameable bush of curls into submission. She had to look her best today. She ruefully remembered her fourth year, when she had to use 6 bottles of sleek-zy just to get it under control for the Yule Ball. Hermionie had given up on taming the frizz that is her hair and let it be, figuring that it had done no harm to anyone.

She huffed in annoyance before releasing her hair and rinsing it off. After shaving her legs and washing her body properly, she closed the taps and stepped out of the shower. Hermionie then reached for her towel, dried her face then wrapped it around body and walked into her closet. Biting her lip, she scanned the shelves of clothing trying to figure out what to wear. With a shrug, she clutched a red shirt, a pair of jeans and plain slip on shoes. After dressing she walked to the mirror to see how she looked. Apart from her hair being still soaked, making her look like a drowned cat, she looked fairly decent. Hermione had never bothered to go shopping for clothing, she let her mother do it for her, so she never usually had taste of her own. Hermione would rather go book hunting.

She winced at her reflection. She didn't look that horrible...did she? Shaking her head, causing tiny water droplets to fly in all directions she stared fiercely into her eyes in the mirror. "You look fine. You'll do fine. Just be yourself." She coached, feeling ridiculous speaking to herself. If she continued like this people might think she is as loony as Lovegood!

Shaking her head at the irony she broke eye contact with herself and picked up her wand that lay on the side of the sink, preforming a simple drying charm on her hair. Going over herself in the mirror with a curt nod she turned to the door and placed a hand on the knob before opening it. The common room she shared with Malfoy was illuminated by the moon light shining through the window. She wearily studied the gleaming door across the hall. Malfoy's room. She shuddered.

The headmaster decided a few days prior to the encounter, that it was best that the two shared a dorm to encourage house unity. Hermione had woken up earlier then usual, went to bed later, and shut herself in her room when they were both occupying the dorm. She did everything in her power to avoid HIM. It was getting harder and harder to do as he tormented her even more, sitting on the sofa in nothing but a pair of boxes, shirtless. A cold smile on his face and a beet red Hermione would avert her eyes from his perfectly shaped body and rush to her room. Malfoy would always make a snide remark like, "Granger, you should go see Madame Pomfry, you look a bit unwell." And he would snicker cruelly as she would slam her bedroom door in his face, making sure to lock it before throwing a tantrum in her room, almost destroying her furniture.

Hermione tiptoed to the portrait, making sure to be extra quiet trying not to wake Malfoy. She almost made it to the portrait before she tripped over something and went tumbling to the ground and down the mini stair case that led to the portrait hole. Hermione slammed the side of her head into wall. Eyes shut tightly in pain, she cursed what ever it was that had lay in her way. As she lent against the wall, she picked herself up, glancing warily at Malfoy's gleaming door, she held her breath as she expected him to fly out of his chambers like a bat from hell, tormenting her for the noise and maybe even throw a hex or two in her direction, but nothing happened and she released the breath she was holding before looking for what had made her loose her balance and fall in the first place.

She squinted her eyes in the darkness before finding the object. It was sleek black bag with entwined snakes with gleaming emerald eyes. The bag was half way open with sliver and green robes were sticking out. It was a Quiddtich bag that contained Slytherin Quiddtich robes. A chill ran up her spine. It was Malfoy's Quiddtich bag and robes. She let out an angry huff before kicking the bag in rage, it went flying over the table that they had to share when they studied or did homework. It landed with a loud thonk and Hermione smirked satisfied before hurrying off to the portrait before Malfoy woke up. She rushed down the corridor with a smile on her face. 'Bastard!' She thought before heading to her second home...the library.

OoOo

Hermione had been in the library for hours walking around and rearranging the books, placing them in their correct places as she muttered about the lower years not being able to put the books back from were they got them. She sighed and blew a lock of curly hair out of her face in annoyance. A black cover caught her attention. She slipped it out from its place and examined the cover. A cold shiver crept up her spine. This book was most definitely not a simple potion book. No this was a book that belonged in the restricted area.

The person probably snuck in the restricted area when no one was looking and snatched the book, forgetting to put it back where they had taken it by slipping it in the potion section. The book's cover was cool to her touch. She yearned to sit down and open the odd looking book, to settle her curiosity. But this was no ordinary book. No, this was a book of dark magic. 'No Granger! No reading! This is an evil book, filled with dark magic.' She scolded herself and Hermione held up her chin high before stuffing it under her arm and walking to the restricted area.

Being Head Girl granted her permission to be there. She walked until she found the correct spot and with a sigh she parted the books with her wand and levitated the book to its spot. "Fancy seeing you here Granger. Never thought you the type to dabble in the dark arts." A cold voice sounded from behind her. Hermione jumped and her spell broke and the book fell to the ground.

"M-Malfoy!" She stuttered. He smiled cruelly and stood closer then what was appropriate. She swallowed a gasp before straightening herself up. He will NOT intimidate her. "Can I help you?" She asked in a professional voice.

He smirked before leaning in, his cheek grazing hers as he pressed his lips to her ear. "Only if you know how to swallow.'' He said in a husky voice. Hermione gasped at his words, an appalled look crossed her features. She bared her teeth at him. "You're disgusting!" She said and pushed him away from her and walked away from him. He reached out and grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back into him. She felt the muscles of his arms and chest flex and she shuddered.

"Be careful who you call disgusting Granger. You are after all the mudblood here!" He said with a snarl. Hermione snapped and slapped him with her free hand with all the force she could muster. A drop of blood fell from his nose and trailed down to his mouth. Her hand stung from the blow. She ripped her wrist free from Malfoy's grip. He stood there staring at her plainly as he touched his lips and wiped the blood away with his finger tips. His lips lifted into a smirk.

Hermione stood there, her chest heaving in anger. "Being a Pureblood does NOT give you the right to say and do as you please. Touching me the way you did was inappropriate and you should feel ashamed! Me being a muggle born female does not give you nor any other Pureblood male the right to touch me or any female, no matter what their blood status, in that manner!" She spat before brushing past Malfoy in an angry haze.

" Do you have any idea how appetising you look when you're angry?" He droned on as he watched her hips sway, his eyes glued to her arse. She spun around, curls swinging wildly around her face, and her hands up in the air. "Did you not hear a THING I just said? Are you bloody deaf?" She came toe to toe with him, staring up into his steal coloured eyes.

It was hard not feel intimidated as he stared down at her calmly. His six foot five frame was towering over her five foot five body. In a last resort to be superior, she pointed her finger at him and poked him in the chest. "Touch me or any other female in the manner you just did to me against their will and I will rip you tongue through your ears?" She threatened and Malfoy laughed. "Sounds painful." Malfoy commented dryly and grabbed her finger in his large , pale and elegant hand. Squeezing slightly.

"You are truly uptight Granger. I think that's what makes you such a Challenge. And I like a good challenge." He mused. She froze, giving him the chance to shove her into the nearest shelf. Pinning her against it with his hips, her hands above her head. He leaned in close, lips centimetres away from hers. "You should be careful who you threaten, especially when you yourself are in no position to lay them down." He whispered dangerously low. His cold breath fanning her cheeks.

"Unhand me Malfoy." She demanded. He chuckled darkly, ''Demanding aren't we?" He traced a pale finger across her jaw. "Don't touch me!" She cried, shifting her face away from his touch. She spat in his face. He stood there and unfazed. Sighing, he whipped out his wand and cleaned his cheek. "Love, you are seriously testing me. "He growled as he placed the tip of his wand underneath her throat. She swallowed hard. "Do it." She challenged and he shrugged. ''As you wish sweetheart. Stupify!" He whispered huskily and the tip of his wand heated up before glowing and letting loose a red jinx, hitting her in the side of the jaw. Her eyes watered with the pain. "Fuck!" She cursed and struggled in his grasp.

"It's good to see that you aren't the bleeding coward I have grown accustomed to all these years." She commented plainly. He narrowed his icy eyes at her, his lips in a sneer but before he could retort, she lifted her knee and he released his hold in pain as she struck his groin. He hissed and fell to his knees. Hermione hurried in the other direction. But Malfoy wasn't done with her yet. OH NO! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! He sent an immobilising spell toward her running figure. The yellow jinx hit her in the back and she froze in place. "MALFOY!" She screamed as Draco struggled to his feet. "You're a brat from hell! Forged by demons and placed here to torment me." He growled as he made his way towards her. He stood in front of her and raised his hand. Her eyes closed, preparing herself for him to strike. But the blow never came. Instead Malfoy had gripped her chin roughly, forcing her to stare in his steely eyes.

"I hate you!'' She spat the words as venom. He smirked at her coldly. "Likewise." He trailed his wand up her hips then her stomach, all the way to her throat. She shuddered, wondering what spell it would be this time. "When this immobilising charm breaks I am going to-" He cut her off mid rant with a chuckle. ''Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about the threats? If you are not going to play nice I will be forced to retort to ...other methods." He broke off and Hermione sneered.

"By methods you mean torture? Or wait in your case sexual assault." Malfoy grinned at her almost evilly." It's not sexual assault it you enjoy it Granger and I know deep down that you wish that I would just fuck you." He whispered huskily in her ear. she swallowed hard, his sexy voice making her body shiver with anticipation and her panties a bit wet. She bit her lip to stifle the groan that was threatening to come out her throat. Luckily he spoke again , giving her time to get herself together, "I've grown accustomed to the game we've been playing. I rather enjoy it." He mused and she scowled. " What game Malfoy? I hardly see forcing yourself on somebody in any means pleasurable." She said sharply.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME GRANGER!" He said forcefully before continuing. "And It's exciting to see how you come alive each time I insult you. Each time I touch you." He trailed his hand form her jaw and down the valley of her breasts. She shuddered. "I just have too see." He squeezed her right breast and she groaned quietly. "How far I have to push you before you break?" He whispered in a deadly way. Hermione stared back in his cruel grey eyes. He skimmed his cold lips over hers before disappearing. The spell broke and Hermione could move again. But Malfoy was gone.

'Bastard!' Hermione thought before running a hand though her ponytail. She shakily walked out of the restricted area. She sat down for a minute and cried, "What is it about me? Why is he suddenly so interested in me? What have I done to warrant this type of attention from the one person I hate most in the world?"

Trying to distract herself as she went back to the task she was doing before. She knew she couldn't go back to her room. He'd only be waiting for her and she WOULD NOT let him know how he'd gotten to her. Her tongue skimmed her dry lips as she walked past the shelves once more searching for books that didn't belong, trying to get the feeling of his hands groping her out of her mind. She should feel disgusted. She wanted to feel disgusted. But what did disgust her was the fact that she didn't.

OoOo

"So, would you prefer the mint, strawberry, or chocolate?" Eric flashed the three packets in front of her face. Hermione blinked of her daze, "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked as she picked up a packet of blood flavoured lollies. She eyed it with disgust before placing them back in the shelf. Eric chuckled. " Hermione ." Eric said and waved his hand in front of her face. She smiled at him. ''Mhm?" She sounded distant. He frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked and she shrugged. "Yes. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well." She smiled. Eric didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter.

"Want to get some tea?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay. Let's just get this paid for." He motioned to the basket he held. It was packed with all different kinds of sweets. She smiled a warm smile and patiently waited till he paid for the goods. He gave her a charming grin that warmed her heart a bit as they exited the shop together. They walked to Madame Puddifoot's shop. Once they were inside, they scanned the crammed shop for an open table. One at the far corner in the back was free. Hermione dogged some people and slid between tables to reach her destination.

She sat with a huff in her chair and grinned at Eric before picking up the menu. A plump but very kind looking witch came over, ready to take their orders. " I'll take a cinnamon tea. You?" Hermione asked Eric. He pinched his chin in thought. "I'll have a berry flavoured iced tea." He said and the waitress nodded, a pleasant smile on her face before she gathered the menus up with her wand.

She walked off to get their order. Hermione rested her chin on the heel of her hand staring up into Eric's gorgeous eyes, "So, you're a muggle born too huh?" She asked and he stiffly nodded. Hermione blew a stray curl out her face that was tickling her and giggled to herself before flashing him a tight lipped smile. "Don't worry about it. Blood status means nothing." She reassured. He shrugged and fixed his eyes on the table.

"What do you think about the Arithmancy class test that's Monday?" He asked, changing the topic of conversation. Hermione looked thoughtful, "I suppose it can't be that daunting, can it?" She said and he smiled. "Nothing is daunting when you have brains like yours." He said and Hermione blushed prettily. "I know this is random but do you have an interest in Quiddtich?" Hermione asked. Eric laughed, "Yes. I suppose every male can appreciate a good game of Quiddtich." He replied.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged. "I was just wandering if you ever bothered trying out for the house team." Hermione said and just on queue the witch had come, levitating their drinks high up in the air behind her before gently charming the glasses to rest themselves gently on their table.

Flashing a kind smile she disappeared around the corner, assisting another couple of people. Hermione and Eric drank their tea and chatted about exams and books, what was the best method to study. Hermione was smiling sweetly as she listened intently on what he was saying. "I can't sit still when I have to study. I have to walk around. So I charm my notes to surround me as I pace up and down in the library or Common Room." He said and Hermionie nodded.

"Different strokes for different folks." She commented and drained the last drops of her tea. "I can't walk around. I need to be in a place where I can easily immerse myself in my work." She said and reached for her purse to pay the bill. Eric placed a hand over hers. "No. I let me." He said with a small smile. Hermionie shook her head. "Goodness, no! I can't expect you to pay my bill." She said and Eric snatched the check up before she could. "Hermione, I'm a gentleman. And I asked you to accompany me today. So, I insist on paying. Please let me." He pleaded, fishing wallet out and placing some money on the table. He stood and put his hand out for her to take and helped her stand.

"I enjoyed my day with you Hermione. I hope to accompany you on the next Hogsmeade trip." Hermione stood and he took her hand gently, placing a Kiss on her knuckles. She flushed as his words warmed her. "T-Thank you. I enjoyed myself today as well." She stammered like an idiot. With a final kiss to her hand, he released her and started towards the door. Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to the book store. Her mind swimming with thoughts of Eric. She flushed every time she thought of his perfect lips on her knuckles and smiled softly hoping this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

OoOo

Draco Malfoy paced in the Common room with his hands in his hair. His face was scrunched up, his eyes were ablaze, and his teeth bared. How dare she?! How dare she make fool of him! He twisted his hair into his fists. He didn't understand how she could have so much power over him.

A mudblood. It truly was a shame that she was a mudblood. He would have a better challenge at courting her due to other various Pureblood families that would fight tooth and nail to get a marriage contract with her if she was in fact Pureblood. But she wasn't and it was almost laughable.

'Keep it together.' He told himself, feeling his magic slipping out of his control. "Don't!" He screamed but it was too late. A dark mist came seeping out from his hands and viciously attacked the walls, tearing through everything occupying the room except for him. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, trying to get his rage and magic under control or it would destroy the entire Common Room. And the bushy haired witch would not be happy when she returned to find all her belongings torn to shreds. "Get a hold of yourself Malfoy!" He told himself and shook his head, his long fingers latched in platinum locks.

An image flashed inside his mind of Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist, hands tangled in his hair, and her nails digging into his scalp. Her pink lips parted as she sweetly moans of his name. Her beautiful eyes looking into his burning ones. Her unruly hair surrounding her head creating a halo, making her appear like an angle. He gasped as he broke out of the trance. Falling back onto the plush chair, his magic started to calm at the images of her. His once angry snarl was in a evil as he planned on how to make his desires into a reality.

His iron grip relaxed and he removed his hands from his hair. He opened his eyes and he glanced around lazily at the mostly destroyed Common Room with a heavy sigh. Hermione would return soon and would tear into him if she were met by this sight. Grasping his wand he made a bored gesture and muttered a spell and soon the room retuned back to its normal state. He sank back into the chair, his mind swimming on thoughts of her. He bit his lip as his elegant hand trailed to his crotch, stroking his hard erection slowly. He sighed and threw his head back as his hand fully grasped his large manhood. On its own accord his hand stroked his erection and his mind was plagued with thoughts of her writhing and moaning in pleasure beneath him.

OoOo

Thanks for reading.

KateandJ


	4. His cold silver eyes chapter 4

His Cold Silver Eyes chapter four:

A/N: Thank you for the support.

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, all rights are reserved to J.K Rowling. We only own the plot of this story and Eric who is our own character.

Thanks to my sister Jmccoy for being a wonderful Co -author.

Enjoy:

OoOo

Small beams of sunlight peeped through the heavy and ancient curtains of the library. Tiny specks of dust could be seen floating around in the air. Slamming the heavy book she was reading shut, Hermione lay back in her seat and stretched her arms upward. She had been in there for hours and it was time to get up and settle her stomach's desperate calls. It was a quiet Wednesday morning, she guessed it was still around five am, nobody would be awake yet since the first lesson was only around 11:30 which gave her six and a half hours to get something to eat and back to the project she was working on.

She shoved half of her books in her small book bag and carried the others in her arms. Hermione hurried along the isles of the library because she wanted to be there as soon as possible so she could hopefully avoid bumping into Malfoy. Once she turned the corner of a bookshelf she crashed into a soft but firm body. Hermione fell backwards by the force and landed rather harshly on her arse. "I'm sorry." Hermione begun to blabber out soft apologies as she leaned forward on her knees to gather her books that lay sprawled on the wooded floor in all directions. "It's quite alright." She heard a familiar voice say. Smooth and pale hands reached out to grasp a textbook. Hermione raised her eyes and was met with the sight of Pansy Parkinson. She stood tall and proud like all Pureblood females did. Her Slytherin uniform fitted her curvy figure perfectly and her dark hair was pinned back into a lose bun with only a few curls straying and clinging to the collar of her robes. Pansy had truly matured and had grown into a very beautiful young woman over the years. Her once pug like appearance had disappeared and was replaced by a softer, more elegant look. Even her once flat-ish nose was now long and straight.

Hermione gasped in shock, her blood ran cold and she saw Pansy staring down at her, an odd spark in her hazel eyes. Hermione swallowed thickly because of the fact that she and Pansy didn't get along very well...at all. Pansy hated her and proved it early third year when she helped Draco kidnap her. Pansy was the one who cast a spell that made it hard for Hermione to breath and hissed to her that she wasn't worthy to breath the same air as them. Hermione shivered at the memory and slowly got to her feet, biting her lip nervously. Pansy handed her the textbook that had fallen and Hermione gave the book that she guessed was Pansy's back to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, not looking Pansy in the eye. Pansy smiled a prettily and for a second Hermione felt envious of the beautiful witch. Only then did she noticed that Pansy towered over her quite a bit and she blushed in embarrassment at her poor five foot five frame. Turning swiftly on her heel Pansy strode to the door of the library only to stop and look over her shoulder.

" Be careful where you walk " She then added after a pause "Hermione." She said and then disappeared through the doors. Hermione stood still, shocked as she ran the encounter over and over in her head. Did that just happen? Did she just bump into the infamous Pureblood Pansy Parkinson and get out of it alive without even an insult or a hex? And the strangest thing was that Pansy didn't even cringe in disgust when Hermione had 'touched' her.

Breaking off her train of thought she hurried off to breakfast. As she walked the halls she kept thinking to herself ' Maybe those pompous Slytherins had come to their senses and have come to realize that all blood statuses are equal. ' Hermionie visibly cringed at the thought and scolded herself for even letting that ridiculous thought cross her mind. 'What are the chances of a snowflake in hell? ' She scoffed and then thought, ' Something odd is going on. I don't know what it is but all I know is that something is not right with the Slytherins. ' Another memory flashed in her mind as she remembered an over eager Blaise Zabini helping her carry her library books to the Head Common Room. The memory disappeared as she crashed into another figure. ' Not again!' She cursed and waited for the ground to connect with her but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up . But just as quick as it came, it was gone and Hermione was shoved back rather harshly. Adrian Puecy scowled at her as he dusted off his robes, his handsome face in contorted in anger. Hermione's once worry about the Slytherins sanity, vanished.

" Watch it Granger. " He sneered. " Sorry." She mumbled irritably and stepped back another step, ready to hex him if he tried to harm her. '' Sod off Puecy." Said Eric just in time as he came walking down the hallway. Adrian scoffed at Eric. " Whatever mudbloods, I don't have time for this. I have business to attend." He hissed and straightened out his silver and green robes, sending another sneer at Hermione before he finally turned on his heel and headed off towards the dungeons. " What an arsehole." Eric mumbled under his breath before flashing a set of pearly whites at Hermione. " He's a Slytherin. What did You expect?" She said in witty voice. She was naturally already used to their treatment that it didn't in the least faze her. Eric just scoffed in reply and grumbled to himself as he bent down to pick up her fallen books. He handed them to her and she gratefully accepted them. With a goofy smile he muttered a half hearted excuse and turned to leave.

" Where you going?" She suddenly asked as he stepped passed her. Eric stopped and faced her. "The Quiddtich pitch. " He answered with a small smile." Try-outs are after lunch and I would like to play for the House team. You kind of persuaded me to on our date. " She flushed at the word 'date'. Quickly getting over herself she focused on the conversation. "Well then I am glad I could do some good. You seem like you can be an excellent chaser." She said with a small smile.

Eric smirked at her words and scratched the back of his neck. " Well I don't mean to brag but- "He begun in a cocky voice. Hermione scoffed playfully and shoved him on the arm. Eric chuckled as he grasped her hand in his and brought in up to his lips placing a warm kiss on it. Hermione's heart raced and her stomach tightened. He looked at her intently " What?" Hermione laughed lightly at him. He lowered her hand without breaking eye contact. " Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked and Eric smiled softly. Her heart jumped in her chest. " Because you're beautiful." He replied. She blushed a lovely shade of red.

"I have to leave now. I shall see you again my fair maiden " He mock bowed. Hermione laughed softly at the boy's tactics and decided to play along..." And I wish it to be soon , my kind sir." She replied and did a half hearted curtesy and he turned as he started to run down the corridor. Hermione watched him silently with an amused expression and a light heart as he disappeared around the corner at the end of the long, poorly lit hallway. Eric truly was a character!

"Having fun love? Mind if I join in? " A cold voice challenged. Hermione jumped nearly 7 foot in the air and spun around to meet the icy glare of Draco Malfoy. He was leaning arrogantly against the brick wall, bangs covering his eyes as he watched her, a smirk on his cool pale pink lips. What was it with him?!!! Hermione ground her teeth in annoyance and rolled just her eyes at him, not wanting to have another verbal brawl with the blond. " What do you want Malfoy?" She asked sharply.

Draco narrowed his ice cold eyes at her, ignoring her question. "Did I just see you roll your eyes at me?" He asked lowly almost in a growl, discarding her question. Hermione watched Malfoy push off the wall and make his way towards her. She took a sharp intake of breath, resting a hand in the pocket of her school skirt and she made sure she had a good grip on her wand. Malfoy stood in front of her, staring down at her small frame with unfriendly eyes. Licking her lips nervously she shoved down her fear and feigned annoyance " Don't answer a question with a question Malfoy! And so what if I rolled my eyes? What are you going to do about it?" She replied with wit before she could stop herself. Her mouth was surely going to get her killed someday!

Malfoy glared icily down at her for a while before laughing coldly. " What will I do?" He asked with an evil smile and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. Hermione gasped and ripped out her wand, pointing it at his muscular chest. With the other hand he easily disarmed her and twirled her wand lazily between his fingers still chuckling. " What I would do Granger...", he sneered down at her before continuing in a calm voice "is push you into that wall right there...", he pointed at the wall in front of them with the tip of her wand. "and rip that horrible Gryffindor skirt from for legs...",he leant in close, lips pressed to her ear. She swallowed thickly as he spoke in his deep emotionless voice. "and fuck you into the next year." He finished in a deadly quiet voice. Shocked to her core she wanted to be free from his hold.

" Let me go!" She said as she fought against him and Malfoy just chuckled darkly at her attempts to free herself knowing fully well that he was in control of the situation due to the fact he could easily overpower the witch with or without her having her wand. " You make me sick Malfoy." She snapped and sunk her knee in his stomach.

He hissed in pain and released his death grip enough for her to get her wrist out of his hold and snatch back her wand. She turned swift on her heel and ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall where she knew most of the teaches were. Heavy footsteps was heard behind her as Malfoy ran after her, his lips in set in a thin line, nostrils flaring. She new that she was in big trouble with him but, she was thrilled with the idea of Draco Malfoy punishing her. That thought mad her sick with herself. She hated Malfoy! Why was it so easy for this very dangerous wizard to get to her in this way? She bit her lip." Granger!" He hissed through clenched teeth and Hermione squeaked at the pure rage laced in his voice and pushed her short legs to run faster. Damn her height!

Malfoy being much faster due to his fit , Quiddich built body, he caught up to her easily and just before Hermione could reach the rich wooden oak doors of the Great Hall , he had snatched her roughly around her waist and threw her against the rock wall right next to the doors. Malfoy crushed his lips to hers hungrily before pulling back to warn her. "Don't scream." In a deadly whisper and continued his assault on her. She helplessly groaned against his lips before biting down on his tongue.

Malfoy staggered back and brought his hand up to touch his lips that were dripping with blood with a sneer. He growled and smacked her wand that she had brought up and had aimed at his chest, it went sailing through the air and smashed rather harsh into the opposite wall, the impact snapping the mahogany wood into two . Hermione felt her stomach sink as she watched the broken pieces of wood connect with the cold floor. Her stomach churned with sudden nausea but Malfoy gave her no time to grieve her broken wand as he shoved her back into the wall, gripping her upper arms tightly, holding her in place. She grunted in pain. "What do you want from me Malfoy?" She asked angrily. Frustration clear on her face and she was suddenly overcome with the urge to snap him in two just like he had done to her wand. " Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She yelled at him. Malfoy released her one arm as he punched the wall. A crack was heard and she knew it was either his knuckles or the brick. He ground his teeth." Because you're mine Granger!" Malfoy breathed heavily in her face and gripped her hips harshly. "All mine, whether you like it or not." He hissed in her ear. She shoved him away from her without much effort and Malfoy moved a few steps back. She had had enough!

-WACK-

The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek rang through the air. Malfoy stood still, his face was turned in the direction and blood was pooling on the floor as it trailed from his nose and down his chin and dripped onto his robes then on the floor. He stood like a statue for what seamed like hours before he stared laughing like a maniac. What was wrong with him? How dare he think this was funny? Hermione felt her rage spark up again and she raised her hand to slap him again but this time he was ready and he caught het wrist easily. " Don't touch me Granger." He spat at her and crushed her wrist in his grasp. " I hate you." Hermione sneered at him at bit back a whimper.

"I thought we've been through this love." He hissed and grabbed the collar or her robes with his other hand, bringing her close to him. He leaned in close as he stared her down coldly." I absolutely loath your existence. But as I said, I enjoy this little game of ours and I am very sure that it won't be long till I have completely destroyed you Granger. Don't underestimate me." He whispered in a deadly voice then grabbed a fistful of her hair. She hissed.

"What ? No witty reply?" He mocked with a cruel smile. She remained silent as her vision blurred. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She tried to concentrate but the intense pain in her scull was too much. He tightened his grip on her hair and he was granted with a painful hiss. Hermione lay her head back against the wall to try and relieve some of the pressure. " Are you afraid of me Granger?" He whispered in her ear.

No reply came and he chuckled. He could feel her whole body shaking with fear. And that just turned him on more then he already was. "Good. You should be." He snarled and shoved her back into the wall before stepping away as the doors opened. Snape came walking out with his usual stoic face. He glanced between Malfoy and Hermione and asked " What's going on here?" Hermione opened her mouth but shut it again, unable to form any words. Snape raised an eyebrow at them, "Mister Malfoy?" He directed his usual icy stare onto Malfoy who seemed unfazed by the frigid glare his godfather was giving him. " Nothing professor. Just reminding Granger of her place." He spat the last word before calmly walking past Snape, making sure to smirk at her pompously before entering the Great Hall. Snape touched his temples with his Index fingers. He gazed at the floor before bending down and scooped up the two halves of her broken wand.

She swallowed back her tears and focused her gaze on the floor. "I take it that this is your wand Ms. Granger? " Hermione averted her eyes, she felt her tears pooling at the back of her eyelids as she stepped forward to claim her broken wand. He tutted. His dark eyes gleamed with cruel joy. "Pity." He mussed with fake remorse and dropped the two pieces of her wand in her hands before strutting down the corridor, muttering to himself while she still stood in the same spot and tried not to scream out in pure agony. Of course he wouldn't do anything to one of his own students, especially his godson. It was foolish of her to believe otherwise.

Hermione sunk to the floor, clutching her broken wand to her chest and let the tears stream and roll off her cheeks. Her tiny body shook with uncontrollable sobs. Salty tears stained her robes.

OoOo

Hermione had sat in her seat in Arithmancy later on that day, she was early since the class was empty and the professor hadn't arrived yet. Repressing a shiver she reached into her bag to get out her books. After a few seconds of digging, she pulled out a thick text book. With a frown she studied the silver cover of the book. This wasn't her Arithmancy book, this was a Divination book. Divination was the only subject apart from Muggle Studies that she didn't have. Opening the book she saw that on the inside of the label was Pansy Jane Parkinson written neatly in blue ink. 'Merlin, then she must have my Arithmancy.' Getting up quickly, she ran out of class and down the corridor to Professor Trelawney's class.

As she reached the fifth floor she clutched her side's and gasped for breath. Divination was on the seventh floor and in the West Wing but she was still far away. Remembering the short cut from third year she dashed down the corridor and with relief saw that the tapestry was in tact and still hanging up against the wall, shielding the hidden passageway from prying eyes.

Lifting up the heavy tapestry she moved behind it, nearly choking on the dust and hurried as quick as she could down the dark passage. In no time she was on the seventh floor in the West Wing. Straightening out her robes she walked towards the trap door where there were children standing outside and waiting for the teacher who was obviously late.

Elbowing her way through the crowd of chattering seventh year Ravenclaws , she finally spotted the Slytherins in the far off corner, talking quietly amongst themselves. Her eyes searched for Pansy during the scanning, she'd found Pansy behind Adrain Puecy and Blaise Zabini, chatting with Malfoy. Hermione ignored the way her stomach churned sight of Malfoy and marched over.

Hermione's hands were sweaty as she clutched the book tighter. The Slytherins payed her no mind as she walked passed them. Finally she stood in front of the group. Blaise smiled at her and Adrian hissed before parting enough so that she had a clear view of Pansy and Malfoy. Malfoy was leaned back against the wall and Pansy stood inches away from him. Her hand was covered over her mouth as she giggled at a joke Malfoy had just made.

"Um? Pansy?" Hermione said, her voice a bit raspy. Pansy looked in her direction with a smile. "Hello Hermione" She said and waved her over. With courage, Hermione stepped passed Adrian and stood in front of Pansy. Malfoy was looking at her from underneath his bangs, cruel eyes glinting with untold methods he could use for her punishments.

But she knew that he wouldn't dare try anything with her in front of all these people. The Slytherins may pay them no mind but she was sure the Ravenclaws would step in and offer a hand and by the looks of it, the Ravenclaws were the majority students there. Shoving down the rage she still felt toward him for breaking her wand, she forced a small fake smile on her face.

"Here, I have your Divination book. I think it got mixed up when I bumped into you this morning." Hermione shivered when she thought back to this morning, her encounter with Malfoy and her wand snapping to pieces against the wall. "I think you have my Arithmancy." She finished and handed Pansy back the book. Pansy turned on her heel and crouched down by her bag, pulling out Hermione's Arithmancy book and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said and glanced over at Malfoy who was watching the two of them. Hermione had forgotten he was there. There was an awkward silence between the two ladies. " Um...well class is about to start. I don't want to be late." Hermione baroke the silence and Pansy nodded. "Enjoy." Pansy called after her as she walked away.

When Hermionie had gotten back to class on time, she slipped in unnoticed and sat in her seat and opened up the text book. A small piece of parchment was pressed on the inside of the cover. Slipping it open she recognized the neat handwriting was Pansy's:

Hermione...

Meet me at the Astronomy Tower after dinner. Please keep this to yourself.

Until then

Pansy

Shocked Hermione read the letter over and over. A million thoughts and possibilities ran through her head each time she re-read it. Why would Pansy want to meet her at the Astronomy Tower after dinner? And why did she want her to come alone? Hermione sat back in her chair and tugged on a stray curl.

Would she go? Of course she would but, without wand to protect her? Hermione couldn't help but think that something was odd because why the sudden change? And why were nearly all Malfoy's friends, (Except Adrian) being so casual and almost friendly towards her? Usually they would laugh and mock her alongside Malfoy. They would always trip her or toss hexes (and occasionally objects) at her.

Hermione growled. Something was defiantly up and she was going to find out one way or another. One thing about Hermione Granger, she hated not knowing. So after her inner battle she made a mental note and decided she would go see Pansy after all but for safety she would make sure a teacher would be patrolling nearby if anything should get out of hand.

"Ms Granger?" Professor Patten's voice broke her out of her daze. Glancing up to meet his face she answered plainly "Yes professor?" Professor Patten sighed and repeated the question. Hermione provided the correct answer in lightening speed.

With a satisfied expression, he backed off and continued his lesson. She drowned out his lectures since she already read the entire textbook in the beginning of the year so she already knew everything.

Hermione lay her cheek on the palm of her hand and was quietly drawing figurines on the piece of parchment that Pansy had written on and waited for the minutes to fade into hours.

OoO

Dinner had rolled along finally and Hermione had just survived Transfiguration. Explaining her unfortunate problem to her head of house had not been easy, she had to weave perfect lie story out of near nothing, but her being the Golden Girl and Head Girl and on top of that , McGonagall's favourite student, the Professor had let her off easy, telling her that she had better owl Ollivander's for a new wand as soon as possible.

Collapsing into her chair she started to pile her plate with food, having to skip both breakfast and lunch to avoid Malfoy, she was famished. Not even caring about Malfoy, who she knew was starting at her like he always did, she started to eat. Ginny nudged her on the shoulder with the palm of her hand. "He's looking at you." She whispered.

Hermione swallowed her food, knowing well who it was, but decided to play coy anyways. "Ginny, there are roughly about a million boys in this school. I need specifics." Hermione answered witty as she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice, downing it all in one go. She saw Ginny roll her eyes. " Malfoy. He's staring at you as if you kicked his puppy. If looks could kill.." She began. Hermione just ignored the unsettling feeling in her stomach and continued to eat her dinner.

She pulled out a piece of clean parchment from her bag and started to write the letter. Ginny peered over and looked to see what Hermione was writing. " What you doing?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione resisted the urge to snap at the red-haired girl.

Closing her eyes she breathed in through her nose to calm her irritation. Hermione did not want to snap at one of her best friends, especially if they did nothing to deserve it. It after all wasn't Ginny's fault Malfoy was an complete git and broke her wand.

"I'm owling Ollivander's for a new wand. I had my wand in my skirt pocket and I fell in the library." Hermione lied smoothly, not wanting her business with Malfoy filling the entire school. Ginny was quite the tattle tale and loved spreading gossip. "Oh." Ginny replied and finally left Hermione to deal with her letter.

A hand rested on her shoulder and Hermione tensed, the hairs on her neck stood up. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was Eric, he was smiling down at her. Something in it was unsettling but she shoved the thought aside. "Sorry to disturb you but I want a quick word outside." He said and Hermione nodded and put her quill down. Ginny looked between them with confusion. "I'll be back now Gin." Hermione said and followed Eric out the Great Hall and into the passage way.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a worried voice and Eric gave her a goofy smile. "I got onto the house team." He said and her worry faded and she jumped into his arms giving him a bear hug." Wow Eric! That's amazing! And with a strict captain like Harry, I know you had to be really good to impress him." She squealed.

After a while she let him go and blushed. "Sorry. I got kind of carried away and-" Eric kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I had to do –" Hermione cut him off this time and grabbed the back of his head and crushed her lips to his. Eric held her hips in place and kissed her back with equal passion.

After a while they had to break free. "Wow." Hermione said, cheeks flushed. She was shocked with her actions. "You're a good kisser." Eric commented and she turned even redder a part of her thought it ironic, because Eric was more experienced. They stood there for a moment before Eric grabbed her waist and brought her against him.

"Hermione, I like you a lot." He slowly began and Hermione felt her stomach do flips as he continued. "And I really can't stop thinking about you. I know it's quick and we haven't been on a proper date yet but will you do me the honour and be my girlfriend?" He cupped her cheek. A smile broke across her face. "Okay.'' Hermione said and Eric's eyes that were filled with hope went wide. "You serious? You'll give me a chance?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes." And he bent down and claimed her lips again.

He broke away again and kissed her on the cheek before running down the hallway, cheering. Hermione laughed to herself and walked back into the Great Hall feeling warm inside. Eric just asked her out. One of the most good looking and popular guys in the school had asked her, the schools biggest nerd, to be his girlfriend. She resisted the urge to squeal in joy as she calmly walked to reclaim her seat.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "What happened?" She asked and Hermione shook her head, resisting a smile. "Nothing. Eric just told me he made the house team." Hermione replied plainly and started to eat again like nothing had happened. Ginny snorted. "And he couldn't do that here?" She rolled her eyes. Hermione clutched her fork, her happy mood vanished " God Ginny just drop it! It has absolutely nothing to do with you! I don't ask you about the guys you're with and you also know everything so for Merlin's sake give it a rest already" She snapped

Ginny jumped at her tone and turned back silently to her food. Hermione sighed feeling a bit guilty for snapping, but Ginny had to learn how to stop prying in other people's business and know her place. Shoving a fork fill of carrots into her mouth. Ginny was still sulking. Annoyed, Hermione was going to apologize just when a box dropped down in front of her.

Curiously, Hermione reached for it and pulled off the silver wrapping paper. Inside was a shiny box with green vines on it. Popping open the lid, Hermionie gasped. In the box there lay a long and pale wand. Picking it up , she weighed it in her hand and twirled in around her fingers. Staring at it blankly before reality set in, a wand, she had gotten a wand!

Hermione pointed it at the goblet and muttered a simple spell. With amazement she watched as the goblet turned into a mouse. It was just right for her. No one knew what her wand match was. Suspicion arose in her and she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was smirking at her and he raised his goblet.

Hermione's hand shook as her suspicion had been confined, she felt slightly nauseated by the thought of touching something HE had bought and she almost threw it back in the box. She picked up the letter she saw that came with it and read:

Love..

Due to our encounter this morning I saw, unfortunately, that I'm the reason your wand was broken.

This is a tiny gift to you seeing that you will not be able to go for too long without a wand. It is a 12 inch Dragon heart string and unicorn hair, goblin made wand. I had it sent this morning from France.

Enjoy.

Hermione did not need a name to know Malfoy had sent her that wand. With a grimace she tore a piece off the letter she was writing on and wrote :

Malfoy...

Thank you for your generosity but I am fully capable of purchasing my own wand. I might not be able to afford such an obviously expensive one as you can but I am sure I will be able to afford a rather decent one.

If you feel guilty about breaking my wand (which I know you don't) you don't have to buy me gifts or do me any favours. Again , I am thankful for the gift but I am kindly sending it back.

Ps: Please try and keep your hands to yourself in the future, seeing that I would rather avoid such an inconvenience from ever happening again. You stay out of my hair and I shall spare you the same curtesy.

Yours truly

Hermione Granger.

She folded the letter and placed it carefully into the lid of the box. Ginny leaned over and peered into the box. "Bloody hell!!! Wow! Hermione who sent you that? Merlin is that a Dragon heart string -?" She mused with awe as Hermione shut the box, shielding Ginny's prying eyes away from the wand.

Glancing sharply at Ginny. "I don't know! I think that it was delivered to the wrong person so, I'm going to take it to the owlery after dinner." Hermione lied smoothly and stuffed the gleaning box in her bag before getting up.

Ginny looked unconvinced but didn't pry. Hermione shot Ginny an apologetic smile. "Hey Gin? Sorry for snapping at you earlier. Head duties have me stressed out. You know how Malfoy can be. "Hermione made an excuse. Ginny waved it off. "It's fine 'Mione. Don't worry about it." Ginny replied.

Giving her a tight lipped smile, she hugged her friend and stormed out of the Great Hall. As she reached the Head's Common Room she muttered the password and stepped inside. Dropping off her bag in her room she walked towards Malfoy's door with the box in her hand.

Why did he even bother to buy her a wand? Hermione knew well that Malfoy owed her one, seeing he broke hers which was only fair, but she didn't want anything to do with him and she defiantly didn't want anything from him. With a shaky breath she placed the box in front on his door, knowing that he had wards up to guard his room but yet again, she had no desire to be in there.

She hurried back into her room and got dressed in Muggle clothing and decided to go and wait for Pansy. As she reached the Astronomy Tower, she stared at the grounds, admiring the start of night and felt a small gush of wind play with the curls of her hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She sighed and let the day wash away as she inhaled the fresh night air. "Hermione?" A soft voice said and she knew who it was.

"Pansy." Hermione acknowledged with a small nod and looked back in front of her. Pansy stood next to her, close enough that their arms touched. Hermione had waited for Pansy to go off at her because of the contact but, Hermione was relived when she didn't. Pansy fumbled with the pocket of her robes and Hermione froze up. What if she pulled out her wand? Hermione couldn't defend herself. She mentally face palmed herself for not taking the wand Malfoy had bought for her and returned it only later. Damn her pride!

Pansy pulled out a milky white envelope, on it was written in silver stood Hermione's name. Pansy ran her fingers over the smooth envelope before slowly handing it over to Hermione. With a curious and relieved expression she excepted and went to open it but Pansy placed her hand over Hermione's

"No, not now. You are only aloud to open it on your 18th birthday, it has been charmed that if you open it before you must, you will be fatally injured. " Pansy said and Hermione nodded, her fingers sliding away from the clasp of the letter. "Yeah, I read about this last year. I bought an advanced charms book when I was at Hogsmeade." Hermione explained shortly. Pansy nodded.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked and Pansy looked away. "I can't tell you because I made an unbreakable vow not to utter a word to you about anything regarding the letter as well as the sender. All you want or need to know is written in the letter." Pansy said and gave her a small smile of pity as she saw Hermione's's face of confusion.

"Sorry. I would love to tell you but I can't.'' Pansy said and Hermione waved it off. "Don't bother, I can wait I am sure. My birthday is only two months away and I think my curiosity will be able to survive till then." Hermione gave a small laugh but on the inside she was itching to just tear open the letter and spill all the information. Pansy nodded and looked in front of her. "I need to go, I have to patrol with Malfoy." Hermione said with an eye roll as she stuffed the letter into her jean pocket. Pansy nodded. "Okay. Have a good evening." She then stalked off, giving Hermione a playful wink.

With a distinct sigh Hermione glanced at the sky just one more time before turning on her heel and heading back to the Head Common Room. When she had arrived in front of the portrait , she muttered the password and stepped in. As said bookworm came up the steps she heard moans of pleasure. She pulled a face of confusion as she mounted the stairs only to be greated with the sight of Draco Malfoy hovering over the sweaty body of Astoria Greengrass.

His eyebrow were fused in concentration as he thrust himself in and out of Astoria, who racked her well manicured nails down his bare back while screaming Malfoy's name in pleasure. Flushing brightly like the prude she was she couldn't control the startled scream she gave. Malfoy slowed his pace and Astoria looked at her wide eyed and mouth agape. "H-Hermione!" Astoria squeaked and pushed Malfoy off her, unable to create any words.

" What – Why are you- Just- argh!" Hermione began but stormed past them and into her room slamming the door so hard it was sure to fly off its hinges. She kicked her school bag that lay in the way before discarding her jacket on her bed trying to get the image of Malfoy having sex on the sofa they shared, out of her mind.

'How dare he? How dare he do that out in the open as if he owned the common room?' With a yell and a few curse words she hurled a pillow at the door and just then, her bedroom door flew open and it hit Malfoy right in the face. His hair was messy and his forehead sweaty. He wore nothing but his school pants that hung lowly on his hips, his muscular chest was on display. Her crossed his strong arms around his chest and stared at her coldly. "Get out of my room Malfoy! Before I send you to hell on a silver platter." She hissed.

Malfoy laughed at her, a coy smile on his face. Astoria came up from behind him, her hair wild as she stood on her toes to peer over Malfoy's shoulder at Hermione. "Hermione, I'm truly sorry! I'll- " Hermione threw her hands in the air as she shot Astoria a look of hell, stopping the blond haired Slytherin girl mid sentence "I don't care! It's none of my business! Just please both of you get out my room so I can prepare for patrol." She snapped.

Astoria left without another word, her foot falls against the mahogany wood of the common room floor getting softer until the portrait hole slammed shut. Malfoy just stood leaning against the door frame, a smug look on his face. "What's the matter love? You seem a bit sick." He chuckled and Hermione threw a book at him which he caught. "Ah, Paper Towns, Muggle I suppose?" He mused before dropping it to the ground.

Screaming in frustration she sat in her bed. "What do you want!!?" She snapped at him and he pushed himself off the door frame walked inside looking around. "Snippy aren't we? Are you jealous love?" He taunted her before smirking at her coyly. Hermione gave him a look of pure disgust and a mock laugh and rolled her eyes, missing the way his eyes narrowed at her.

"Like I give a shit what you do and who you do it with. As long as you stay away me and keep your hands to yourself, we're good." Hermione hissed back before adding "And oh before I forget, the common room does not solely belong to you, having sex is one thing but doing it ON the sofa that I also sit on is so filthy! YOU ARE HUMAN BEINGS NOT SOME BLOODY BARN ANIMALS! I AM SURE THAT YOU CAN CONTAIN YOURSELVES ENOUGH TO GET TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM! I ALSO LIVE HERE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Hermione yelled at him, unable to contain the rage and discomfort she felt.

Malfoy's face turned dangerous as he got off the chair and walked toward her. " Who do you think you are talking to?" He asked lowly. Hermione growled "Oh I'm sorry father, I forgot not to raise my voice!" She spat out sarcastically before adding, "Just get out! You are not supposed to be in my room anyways!"

"Oh come one love, it's not like I haven't been in here before." He grinned. Hermione's anger ebbed away as anxiety took its place, her face fell a bit"What?" Malfoy chuckled. "Let me repeat it slower-" She cut him off with a low growl "I heard you perfectly well before you prat!" Hermione said as she stood up in front of him. "What I meant was what the hell were you doing in my room?!" She pushed his chest with her right hand angrily as she forgot her fear, her face slightly flushed with rage. "You had no right! NO RIGHT!" She shrieked and shoved him again.

Malfoy caught her left wrist in a crushing and pulled her towards him. "Let me go Malfoy or I swear I will-" He cut her off with a mock laugh "-You'll do what? Hex me? Or worse, kill me? I think you are forgetting that have no wand." He hissed in her ear and she fought against him.

"Yes only because you broke it you fucking twat!" She shouted at him. "And I replaced it! Didn't I?'' He mused and she laughed without humour, "Like I want anything from you. I thought I told you, I can afford my own wand. So you can shove your fancy one right up your arse!" Hermione twisted her wrist in his painfully tight grip and brought her knee up to kick him between the legs. Malfoy sensed it in time and pressed his hips to hers , making her miss and hit him on the thigh.

"What game are you playing? Just leave me ALONE Malfoy! Please, just stop this! This is not natural! I want out! I'm done! We don't owe each other anything at all! Malfoy, I'm tired of these silly mind games you've been playing. I never even wanted to be apart of it in the first place! Please, just let me go. I'll keep quiet! I promise! Just stop this. All. Of. This. I need to shower so I can get ready for patrol and I can't do that if you don't stop your psychotic head games and release me!" She pleaded and with a final shove to his chest Malfoy let her go and she stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"Just go! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Hermione breathed hard as she clutched her throbbing wrist to her chest and to her surprise Malfoy complied without so much as a glance or word at her.

Before he reached the door he clenched his fists so hard the knuckles turned white. "I forgot to tell you that you can't return the wand I'm afraid, It's charmed that once its picked up, it connects with the person who picked it up life force." He kept his voice deadly calm and that scared the hell out of her. Hermione's mouth fell open.

She was at loss for words. He then nodded at her before walking out her room. She went after him. She will not let him get away with this! "Malfoy get back here!" She screamed as she followed him, he ignored and strode to his room. Growling she caught up to him and grabbed his arm and spun him around, digging her nails in her arm and feeling oddly satisfied when she felt warm blood trickle between her fingers.

"Just stop Malfoy. Leave me alone! No more gifts, no more inappropriate touches or forced kisses, no more anything! You got that!?" She held her hand out to him and added "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I think we can live rather decently with each other if we both respect each other's privacy and personal space. Please, see me as a person and not some animal off the street. Do we have a deal?"

He grabbed her face in response and kissed her roughly, sucking all the air out of her. Hermione released his arm in shock and pushed against his chest. He let her go without a warning. "That's what I think of your 'deal' Granger. Get ready, you have an hour before I leave without you." He whispered lowly leaving her shocked and walked back to his room.

He slammed the door and Hermione kicked the edge of the coffee table and screamed in frustration. She hated him! She hated him with everything in her and she would make him pay, pay for making her feel dirty and used, pay for forcing himself on her and making her feel weak. Another kick to the poor coffee table, she huffed and stalked back to her room to get ready for patrol, silently plotting Malfoy's end over and over in her head, going through all the possibilities.

OoOo

Thursday rolled around and Hermione was sitting on the stands by the Quiddtich pitch, watching Eric practice, her umbrella fluttering in the wind as rain fell down hard and the wind was whistling angrily in her ear. She had her Potions book propped up and her knees as she read over the basics out of boredom.

Eric flew down and strode over to her.

"You can go in if you like." He said and she looked up and gave him a tight lipped smile. "I promised to watch you practise. I know you have to play against Slytherin next Tuesday so I thought I'd be here for moral support." Hermione finished lamely. Eric chuckled and went to give her a hug but she stopped him.

"You're cold, sweaty and muddy! You are not coming anywhere near me until you are have had a shower and you are warmly dressed." She chuckled and pushed him away playfully. He pouted. "Fine, push me away, you wound me." He said with fake sadness and she stuck out her tongue. "Stick a band aid on your pride and take a shower." She laughed at him and watched him walk away , get on his broom and take to the sky again.

Shaking her head, her damp curls that escaped from under her knitted hat, she smiled to herself as she watched Eric hit Ron against the head 'accidentally' with the quaffle. Ron had hissed like a python and dove for Eric who swiftly dodged, laughing at the angry Weasley. She remembered when she told her friends she was dating Eric , how Ron had glowered at her angrily, demanding answers to why she would even consider it.

Ron glared at Eric as he flew down to catch a kiss from Hermione ( which caught her off suprise) and glowed sourly, how could Eric get the girl and he couldn't? What was so special about him? Ron growled in frustration and pointed his broom to fly higher into the sky, father and father away from his teammates, ignoring the concerning voices or Harry and Hermione.

OoOo

Another chap done and dusted.

Please review!


End file.
